1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which makes use of improved timing arrangements for an electrophotographic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printer which makes use of an electrophotographic process can print transmitted data in units of a page. Parts of the printer such as photoconductor drum cannot be stopped in the midst of a page after the image formation on the photoconductor drum starts.
In such a printer, usually a printing process is started after the transmitted data to be contained in the unit of a page has been transformed into internal codes for printing. Therefore, a print engine which makes use of an electrophotographic process must keep waiting for the completion of the transformation of one page data. After the transformation has been completed, a paper is fed to a predetermined position near the photoconductor drum, and the printer starts the known electrophotographic process. That is, the photoconductor drum is driven and is exposed to a light beam according to the image data so as to form a latent electrostatic image, and the latent electrostatic image is developed with toner and the toner image is transferred on the paper which is carried from the predetermined position according to the rotation of the photoconductor drum.
Thus, it takes a time to feed a paper to the predetermined position from the completion of the transformation till the start of printing. When a large amount of data is printed at a high rate, such times are cumulative and cannot be neglected as to the print efficiency.